Billy's Girl
by BillyShepherdFan
Summary: When looking for revenge you take a huge jump, pushing others out of your way. You involve your friends and foes alike. But when it gets tough, it crumbles to pieces. You only have one chance. When your prey - Billy Shepherd - is found, what are the consequences? Will you suffer? Or will you succeed? COMPLETED
1. Chapter One: Sienna Daniels

_**CAST**_

**Lodovica Comello as Sienna Daniels**

**Diego Dominguez as Billy Shepherd**

**Candelaria Molfese as Cat Royal**

**Chris Hemsworth as Syd Fletcher**

**Valeria Baroni as Victoria**

**Jorge Blanco as Paul Blythe**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE: SIENNA DANIELS_**

"I'm gonna rip him to pieces!" Billy Shepherd tried with all his might to grab Syd Fletcher arm. The fight had started around ten minutes ago, and already it had lost some followers.

On Syd's side stood a very beautiful and talented girl named Cat Royal. Cat was an orphan which was abandoned on the steps of a theatre at the age of around two. She often didn't talk about it, and when anyone asked her, she'd try to but things in the nicest way.

Standing by his side, Cat did everything she could to try and protect Syd. "I think you've done enough Billy," she said. "Now, leave it and go home."

Billy scowled and stepped forward, but soon took a step back when he realized that he was outnumbered. Crowding around Syd and Cat were the Butcher's Boys; Syd's gang.

"Fine." he snapped. "But don't expect me to forget this so quickly. I'll be back." Billy turned on his heel to go, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Bloody hell! That's it!" Billy whipped round and was about to flick a knife, but he soon stopped in his tracks.

Facing him was the beautiful face of girl, not much older than him. Green eyes stared coldly at Billy and a pure white fist was raised. Lips were curling in disgust, and ebony hair was flowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" Billy questioned, looking her up and down.

The girl stuck her nose in the air and raised to her full height. "I am Sienna Daniels." she replied coolly.

Billy shook his head. "What did you think you were doing, getting in my way, you cow?"

_You just said the wrong thing, _the girl thought. With a sudden surge she walloped Billy straight in the face. Billy groaned and fell onto his back on the hard cobbles. Blood poured out of Billy's nose, sending a heavy blockage, causing him to breathe of his mouth.

"You bitch!" Billy was about to go for her when Syd stepped in between them.

"Leave off, Shepherd. She's a woman, you an hardly do anything, unless you want to be hanging in the gallows."

Billy muttered something inaudible under his breath and stamped his foot in anger. His usually pale face turned crimson. Billy grinned his teeth. He turned towards Sienna and glared at her through hard grey eyes.

"I'll let you off for today," he growled. "But don't forget, I shall not forget this moment. Have a nice day." He fled the scene and left still a little crowd.

After watching Shepherd go, Syd slowly turned towards the girl. She stared at him and raised a mocking eyebrow.

"I may be a girl," she said. "But that does not mean I cannot fight."

Syd and Cat stared at Sienna. They were indeed shocked about this outbreak. It was always unexpected that anyone would stand up to Billy Shepherd, but 'till this day, things had changed for the difference.


	2. Chapter Two: Torn

**_Chapter Two: Torn_**

Billy lay his head against the water pump and gazed down at his reflection. Scars covered his face, not missing his weakness on the end of his nose and fresh blood. He was a complete mess like he'd always been, since birth.

Often, history replayed on his mind. That fateful moment never seemed to leave his brain. His mother never tried to defend Billy from _him. _This caused fear and loathing.

From the cobbles behind him, Billy heard to echo of hollow feet. He turned around to see who it was, and when he did, he faced to other direction.

"What are you doing here?" he growled splashing water in face.

"I came to see the damage." replied the sweet voice.

"So you can crow?"

The girl sighed. "No, of course not. I only came to help get you cleared up and apologize for what I did; it was very unladylike."

"You should be sorry." Billy muttered. The muscles in Billy's forehead tensed and his hands clenched.

"You look unwell, you should rest. Maybe the blow was too hard and it knocked a little bit of life out of you. Here, let's get you home." The girl lay her hand on Billy's shoulder and tried to guide him away from the pump but he snatched his arm away.

"Get off me," he shouted. "First you knock me down, then you try to help me. Who do you think you are? Also stop talking to me as if I am a kid, I am a man and I don't need a rag o' bones to help me!"

The girl backed away and squirmed. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Billy's look turned nasty. "You really want to know?" He edged towards her, eyes cold. She nodded. "Run, run for your life. Walk these streets in fear, checking every nook and cranny to see if I am near. You can keep on running but I will always be there."

Billy dashed out his hand and grasped the girl's face. He put on full force to make her look up at him. Her eyes were quite white and he knew that he had succeeded.

"Wouldn't it be a shame to see such a pretty thing like you, torn?" he rasped. The girl's lip trembled. "Well lucky for you, you will get to live. For now. But beware you never know what might be around the corner. So be a good little girl and run home to your mummy and daddy, for this may be the last time you see them."

With no hesitation, taking in Billy's command, the girl fled, leaving Billy with a dangerous in his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three: Sad Goodbye

**_Chapter Three: Sad Goodbye_**

The lighting in the hall was dim, and for Sienna, it seemed quite unnatural. Closing the door as quietly as she could, Sienna headed for the stairs, but the squeak from the floorboard gave her away.

"Sienna Luz Daniels, why are you so late, may I ask?" Sienna turned towards the stern face of her mother, who was standing tall and beautiful, arms on her hips. She was no taller than Sienna but had soft brown hair yet cold, calculating blue eyes.

Sienna shook her head and looked at the ground. "Look, Mother," she said. "I'm feeling rather tired; I shall retire to my chambers."

"No you won't, Sienna." her mother scowled. "You shall stand here and tell me the exact reason why you were late."

"Well...I...um." Sienna stuttered a single tear falling down her cheek.

"No you don't madam, not on my watch. Do you think you can win me over by petty tears? Your sister did it with me twice, so I'm not falling for it again." Sienna's mother was now raging at her, and more the tears flowed.

"Charlize! Charlize!" Sienna's father waltzed down the hallway, coming to stand by Sienna's mother. Sienna's father was just over six foot and had strong features, broad shoulders, black hair, and green eyes. He was a businessman and he and his family had traveled all around the world.

"Charlize, dear." He placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Please, look at what you're doing to our child; she's distressed."

Charlize took one look at Sienna and noticed, for once, her crumpled expression. Charlize's gaze softened and she took one step towards her daughter. She embraced her into a hug.

"Oh, my dear child, I'm so sorry. I should have let you speak." Charlize looked at her daughter, truthfully. "Here, let's get you a drink and then you can tell us what's up."

* * *

"What!" It was now Charlize's turn to be distressed.

"I don't believe it, I don't bloody believe it. I will kill this man!" Sienna's father raged, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Y...yes, you both h...heard correct, I...I have been threatened." Sienna stammered.

"Oh Lord!" Charlize clutched her hand to her chest. "Whatever are we to do, Richard?" She addressed her husband.

"Well," Richard sighed. "We're going to have to report this villain, aren't we?"

Charlize nodded.

"But, it won't be enough to stop him, Mother, Father." Sienna interluded. "This is a dangerous game we play. I can't run, and I can't hide. I will have to face the music sometime."

She'd been the happiest person alive, but now Sienna knew her life was coming to an end. So soon, yet so fast.


	4. Chapter Four: Kidnap

Billy watched her come out of her house - she looked left, right and center; she was afraid. Billy knew that his threat was working, but now he needed to carry it out.

He followed her down the narrow alleyway. His smirk grew wide waiting for the pounce. Billy took one more deep breath of certainty, making sure this was right then grasped onto her arm.

She let out a long gasp of shock and turned to face him. "I beg your pardon, sir, but please remove your hand from my arm."

"I have come for you, like I said I would." Billy whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but please let go. I wished to be released from your grasp." she said, louder.

Billy chuckled and made his grip tighter. He took hold of her other arm and put both of her arms behind her back. "I'm not letting you go," he said. "Especially not now. You have cost yourself very dearly by trying to back out."

The girl started to pant. She looked all around her, eyes swiveling. Then she saw it, a gap in the wall, this was her way out. She backed into Billy, trying to fool him, and darted towards the gap. But Billy was far too quick for her. He ran after her and clutched her round her waist and dragged her backwards.

The girl screamed her head off. She called for help but no one could hear her. Her screams were forever lost as she was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

Sienna's back ached, her head pounded, she felt as if Big Ben was going off in her own brain. Her vision was not correct, slightly blurred. She was unconscious. But wait, was this her vision coming back to her? Everything came back to her - she realized that she was not in a place she recognized.

The room was quite dark only with little light coming in from broken wood. There was a fire in the grate, a table and a little bench. All very bland.

Only then did Sienna notice Billy, he lay up on the floor next to her, back against the wall. He was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from his brow. She wondered what was going on, she looked him up and down and noticed that he wore nothing.

"What happened?" she asked, voice hoarse.

"What happened was something you sadly weren't awake for. But let me tell you, it wasn't one of my best pleasures." he said.

Sienna's eyes widened. "You haven't done what I think you have done, have you? Please say no, please say no."

Billy smirked. Sienna's jaw dropped, she knew that he did it. "Oh God! Oh God!" Sienna broke down into tears and curled up into a ball.

She was in a room with a dangerous man and she was open for him to do anything to her. He'd already took advantage of her when she was out, cold. There was nowhere to escape. The thought made her cry even more.

Billy turned to her, his face like thunder. "You, shut up, now or I will have to give you a choice. Stop crying now or we'll have to see what happens to you if you don't. I'm not going to waste time on a crying slag if all she ever does is blubber. Do you hear me?" Billy shook Sienna by the shoulders. "I said DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes!" Sienna squeaked.

All sudden, Sienna darted towards an escape but she didn't get very far as Billy came up behind her and grabbed her. Sienna screamed and screamed, kicking her legs in the air. Over and over again she yelled 'no' and each and every time she did so, Billy got her on her back, placed her on the floor and made sure her body hit concrete.

As if trying to defend herself, she bit Billy's hand, hard, but this only made him angrier. Billy cursed in pain and continued to thump her on the floor.

"That was a big mistake!" He yelled at her. "You stupid, stupid girl! You stupid girl! I'm going to -"

Billy was stopped in his tracks for as over the screaming and crying came a loud thump. He turned around, his face full of anger.

"Well, I see that you are still up to your old tricks, Billy Shepherd."

**A/N: Hey guys, so that was the fourth re-upload (improved) Billy's Girl. I am unsure to whether I rushed through the chapter, so I would be very grateful if you told me if I did or not. Also I do want your opinions and improvements I could do on the chapter! Thanks!**

**~ Sarah**


	5. Chapter Five: Victoria

**Chapter Five: Victoria**

A ray of sunlight shimmered around her body, luminous. Her lips were rouged red and she had wide-spaced eyes. The color of rose was mounted onto of her face. Her brown hair was tostled onto the side of her head, giving her the just-gotten-out-of-bed look. All dressed in burgundy, she was the rose within the thorns.

Sienna looked up to the girl who looked far too pretty to be in such a dump. What was she doing here and why? There was only one way to find out, to listen to her.

Billy's gaze softened as his eyes drifted slowly over the girl. He smirked.

"Well, well," Billy stood up and swaggered over to her. "If it ain't my Victoria. Been a long time, ain't it? I suppose you couldn't keep away from me, with me looks and all."

Victoria grinned. She leaned against the door frame so that her body was thrown forward. She looked down at her fingernails and bit her lip. "Oh no," she said. "Of course not, how could anyone?"

Billy roared with laughter. "That's my girl!" With a swing of his arm, Billy wrapped his arms around Victoria's shoulder, squashing her into him.

After a few moments Billy strode to the side door and yelled down the stairway, "Oi! Ferret! Ge' up here!"

Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs, getting louder as the person approached. In through the door skidded a boy who looked like a ferret. He had panic written all over his face with his ginger hair sticking up in different directions.

"Yes, Billy," he panted.

"Watch this one," Billy pointed at Sienna. "I'm going out, I won't be back 'till tomorrow. So sit yourself there and don't move from that spot. Y' hear?"

Ferret nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Billy and Victoria sat across one another in the Crown and Anchor, eating and drinking off of light refreshments. The evening was dark and the night was high so many people were swanning by.

"So, tell me, Vic, why are you here? I know I've got charm and good looks, but surely that ain't the reason." Billy looked Victoria in the eye.

"I don't know if you remember that night, five days before I left."

Billy wore a confused look. "Five days before you left? Urm, yes."

"With the ripe juice stain?"

Billy's face lightened up. "Fruits of the forest! Yeah... because they left some pips in and they got stuck in my teeth."

Victoria looked down at her palms and she went bright red with embarrassment. "Well, you sort of... we sort of..." She sighed and put her fingers to her temples. "You've got a child!" Victoria gasped and lay back in her chair.

Billy's mouth dropped. "Hang on a sec," he said. "I'll go and find Billy Shepherd."

"Billy!" Victoria placed her hand on Billy's arm. "I'm being serious!" She took Billy's hand and brought it over to her stomach. "In here is the next generation, don't you want to have children?"

Billy rubbed his chin and sighed. "I do... but... not now. I'm far too busy in my work, children would just get in the way."

Victoria blazed with rage. "So what are you going to do? Shove me onto the street to look after our child on my own? Because I have no family to go to, they have disowned me because of you! So don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't have luxuries like you do, now that you're rich!"

Billy's lips turned up at the corners. He felt terribly guilty. How could he say something like that to a pregnant woman? She was carrying _his _child and he never showed any sign of caring. He was such and idiot.

"Victoria, I'm sorry I never meant to..." Victoria was not looking at Billy, she had her arms crossed over chest.

"Victoria!" Billy pleaded. "Look at me, please." Victoria eyed Billy, still in the same position.

"What?" she asked, eyes cold.

Billy gulped. "Look, as I have me own house, I have plenty of room so you could stay with me. You'd have many maids to wait on you and I'd get a midwife and doctor in for you when it's time. How's about that?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"So am I forgiven?" Billy held out a hand to Victoria. Her stand deflated and she took his hand. She leaned closer to Billy.

"Maybe," she whispered in his ear. "Though, you owe me, and another night might be worth it." She broke away from Billy and stood grinning at him.

A/N: Okay, so that was another installment. Do you like the story line so far? Did you think something like this was going to happen? Also did you notice the little rhyme in the chapter? A teaser of what happens next to the person that comments the rhyme first!

~Sarah


	6. Chapter Six: Flirtatious

**Chapter Six: Flirtatious**

She saw him watching her. His mouth hung slightly open as if he'd never seen something more beautiful in his entire life. She half smiled and looked away, his eyes still burning on her.

Sienna was starving, all she had was a crust of bread and filthy water, which she never drank. Her keeper was kind enough, however, he gave her a little slice of his meat. She took it in her palms and slowly chomped from it. She savored it with every intention and once finished, she wrapped her arms around herself, making herself warmer.

He was still watching her, eyes wide, heart pounding. Sienna looked upon his expression, and she had to laugh. His face was gormless.

"What you laughing at?" he demanded, shuffling his posture.

Sienna bit her fingernails and looked to the ground. "Beg my pardon, but I've never had anyone look at me that way before."

"What way?" The ferret boy asked.

"It doesn't matter"

"Oh, um, okay." He nodded and shuffled over the fire, sitting next to it in a wooden chair.

Sienna shivered. The cold ran through her like a knife; she'd always been used to the warm, this feeling was far from different. If only she could get warm.

She had an idea.

"Excuse me," she said. The ferret boy raised his head. "I am freezing in my depths. Could you possibly spare a privilege for a poor, young girl?"

"Of course. Here you are." He fell right for her, he stood up and presented the chair to her. With grace, she sat in the chair, holding her hands out the fire.

Once more he watched her but with more sparkle in his gaze. Sienna eyed him back. He didn't seem hard enough to be one of Billy's thugs, just plain, average. A fool.

"I don't believe that I caught your name." He walked closer, crouching down next to her.

"I am Sienna, just the girl that can be seen as a halfwit. Especially after my mistakes." She bit her lip and looked to the ground.

Ferret placed his hand on top on hers. "You look far too intelligent to be called such a thing. Your beauty is a pride too."

Sienna chuckled and played with her hair. "You're sweet." she said. "Your comment gives me more confidence in myself and I thank you for it."

"It was my pleasure to ensure that you are feeling good in yourself." He gave her a satisfying smile and moved his hand upwards so that his hand was on her cheek.

"You are very kind." Sienna's cheek burned with his touch. She found herself putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ferret judged her movements in the wrong way. He leaned in to kiss her but he was shoved with great force, causing him to stumble and fall on his back.

"Pardon you, but I thought it was rude to try and kiss someone without their permission?" Sienna raged, her eyes like ice.

Ferret scrambled onto his feet and brushed himself down with his hands. "I'm terribly sorry," he said in a fearful tone. "I didn't mean to upset you, but I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong."

Silence passed over the room, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sienna stared into the embers of the fire, imagining her life before this tragedy. She could see herself walking alongside the river, arm in arm with her brother and sister, telling jokes and gossiping about others. She never wanted to come to England - she didn't know the language - as a young girl she had felt that her whole life had shattered to pieces, and now it truly had.

"Do you like me?" She piped up.

Ferret didn't know what to say. He stumbled and tripped over his words. "Well, I guess, you certainly got me goggling."

"Enough." She placed a finger on his lip. "If you like me as much as you say you do, you will do anything for me." She rose a warning eyebrow.

"Well, um, of course I would."

"Good, then listen to me," She got up out of the chair and walked the length of the fire. "You will set me free, and in return you will be rewarded."

"But I can't! Think of what Billy will do to me!" Ferret exclaimed. He was deep within his worry.

Sienna's face screwed up and the tears flowed. Ferret panicked, he never meant for her to cry, he just didn't want to get into trouble with his boss.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will help you out, just don't cry again, please!"

Her expression changed far too quickly. She wore the cat-in-the-cream look and she moved into a flirtatious pose.

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He curled his hands around her waist and pulled her in. Sienna leaned backwards and looked into his pale blue eyes.

"You will not regret it." she whispered and then leaned forward.

The plan was going lovely once more.


	7. Chapter Seven: Lost

**Chapter Seven: Lost**

Billy's face was as red as a tomato. He kicked the nearest thing to him and punched the wall. Anger trembled through him.

"So, let me get this straight, you lost a girl and now you're in a huff about it?" Paul chuckled with laughter.

"Find it funny do you?" Billy staggered over to his brother, daggers shooting from his eyes. "If you do, then I know exactly how to get my anger off my back."

Paul sighed. "I'm not following."

"I've figured out that I'm not going to waist time on people so I thought to myself: 'Why not get them over and done with?'"

"But what if-" Paul was cut short by Billy.

"Yeah, I know," Billy shook his head. "Sooner or later it will bounce back."

Billy's gaze was caught outside of the window by the beautiful Victoria coming up the stairway. Paul too looked out and smirked.

"And how are things going?" he asked.

"I don't know." Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Now that things are starting to work out, it's time for me to take some action."

With grace, Victoria had entered the room, captivating both boys. Billy smiled at her, looking to Paul as he made an excuse to leave them alone.

Billy grimaced. "Um, Victoria, we really need to talk."

She clasped her hands together, looking towards the ground. "Yeah, I know. I want to talk to you. Look, I know that our relationship has to be professional and all, and that we have to do our best for our child, and I don't want anything more with you either."

Billy looked at Victoria in shock. His mouth drooped and eyebrows raised.

"No problem," Victoria bit her lip. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

Billy stammered.

"No, um, don't worry, it's okay." Victoria placed her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. It's the best for both of us and...If that's what you're thinking, we think the same."

Billy shook his still in amazement. "Yeah, um, that was it."

Victoria's eyes were torn, she cupped Billy's face and pecked him on the cheek before making a swift departure. Paul not long came in after, a sad look crossing over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong." he asked.

"It's the angriest and saddest day of my life."

"Why?"

Billy looked fit to burst into tears. "I lost that girl and I lost love."

Paul was understanding, he held out his hands and the boys embraced in a brotherly hug.

**A/N: A bit of a short chapter, but hey-ho. Hope you can forgive me. This chapter is a important key to the story so I hope you payed attention! **


	8. Chapter Eight: Befriending

**Chapter Eight: Befriending**

The rain pattered down onto the streets, the fog becoming low. The mud stuck onto her clothes and shoes, ruining them to the last piece of thread. Her hair was drenched and could take a wringing out with a towel to dry it out.

Sitting on the edge of the path, getting splashed by passing carriages, she scrunched herself up into a ball. The tears she cried were neither real nor fake. She did not know what was real anymore, _he_ had taken away all the trust, causing her to be heartless.

_No,no more,_ She thought. _Being mean is the best way to be, it can be better than anything._

Her face screwed up and she put her face to her hands. Not long after, masculine footsteps could be heard thundering down the street, coming in her direction. The footsteps stopped as soon as they reached her.

"Bit of a weird place to come and rest." She rose her head to take a look at the person who spoke. Standing before her was a giant of a man, soft blue eyes, blonde hair and a handsome face. She had a feeling that she had seen him before but she couldn't remember exactly where.

"I'm fine." She insisted, wiping her eyes to rid herself of her tears.

The man didn't look too convinced. He came to sit beside and looked into the distance. She watched him and saw how he looked at her. She quickly looked away not wanting him to think that she liked him.

"Funny, London is," he sighed. "One minute nice and sunny, the next, dreary." She nodded and let him continue. "It's the same with us humans, we say we're fine, but we're not, we're hurting." He was looking directly at her.

"I guess you're right." She did not meet his gaze.

"So tell me, what is it?" he asked.

She looked down at the cobbles then looked back at him. "I don't think I should tell you," she said. "I shouldn't trouble you with my worries."

"A problem shared is a problem halved."

The glint in this man's eyes gave her courage. She could already tell that this person showed promise, trust, unlike _him_.

"I was being harassed," She told him. "But I escaped by the hair on my neck; I could have been injured by now, or worse, murdered."

The look on the man's face was empathetic, he could feel what she felt. "So who was this person?" he asked.

The girl shook her head and gulped, loudly. "Another man, which I believe goes by the name of Billy."

"I might have known!" he exclaimed. He violently ground his fist into his palm, lips curling in disgust. "That bastard!"

The girl gasped, her mouth gaping. Never in her entire life had she had such foul language be spoken in front of her just like that. This man was different, and she liked that.

"Beg my pardon," he said. "I should be careful with what I say, I never meant to offend you, Miss. I hope that you can forgive me."

"No," She took hold of both his hands. "There is no need to apologize, I guess you don't like this Billy either?"

The man shook his head and leaned against the brick wall behind him, looking up to the crying sky. "That Billy is a right old...ah, forget it. All you need to know that he is dangerous person, you must stay away from him. You have to go home and stay there, if you want to go out, take somebody with you."

"But I have no home!" she exclaimed. "My parents have gone, they left for Spain; I can't catch up with them, I have no money!"

The man felt pity for the girl, he couldn't just leave her in the cold where she might die. Though, he did have an offer.

"Look here," He took hold of _her_ hand. "Me and my family have a spare room, you can have it if you want, for free."

The girl's face lit up with thanks. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't be disappointed, I promise!"

The man smiled down at her and lifted her onto her feet. "Well, we can't stay here all night, let's go to my place."

"Wait." The girl tugged on the man's coat sleeve. "I don't think I've properly introduce myself yet. Anyway, I'm Sienna Daniels, and you?"

The man smirked. "I'm Syd Fletcher."

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading this chapter, it means a lot. Also, I want to say thank you to my reviewers (which are mostly on Fanfiction), Billyfan, Loveyabilly, Finnannie and Guest. I'm not sure if this is all the same person but thank you anyways.**

**Finally, I just want to say this: Do you like this storyline? Is there too much mysteriousness? And, do you like the new characters, Victoria and Sienna? Please tell me what you think, best comment gets a virtual chocolate cake (I don't know, don't look at me like that, I couldn't come up with any better prize :/ ).**

**Once again, thank you for your support, and love you!**

**~~Sarah x**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Bump

**Chapter Nine: The Bump**

Billy pressed his hand against her belly, in circular movements. He paused for a moment and instantly felt two kicks against his hand. Billy looked up to her and his face lit up with joy.

"Oof!" Came the little sound from Victoria as she clutched her round stomach. "This one is a kicker, I can tell it's going to be a strong one."

Billy grinned and stood up tall. "Going to be like it's daddy then?" Victoria giggled in reply and placed a hand on his face.

"This is the greatest gift sent from God." Victoria said.

Billy let out a laugh which filled the whole room. "Been Bible bashin' then, Vic?"

Victoria's eyebrows knitted together. At that moment, she looked quite baffled at what Billy had said. Billy had felt quite sorry - quite.

"Coarse I ain't been readin' the Bible," replied Victoria. "Just sayin' that's all."

Billy wore his crocodile grin. "You mentioned God in your sentence: Bible bashin'."

Victoria's mouth dropped and she swiped Billy round the shoulder. "Shut it you."

"Ooh! Got you angry have I?" Billy came up behind Victoria and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lay his head on her shoulder and whispered her hear. "Sorry, darlin', but that's just the way I am. You'll just have to live with it."

"You use the correct tones, Billy." she said. "A mellifluous voice. It is a serenade to my ears."

Billy bit his lip. "You've heard me sing?"

"Once or twice, when you thought no one was listening. As your voice soothes me, it could sooth the baby too. Please sing, for us."

"If I must." Billy opened his mouth wide and out came the most surprising angelic singing voice to come from a hard criminal.

'_That's the thing with me my life is kinda crazy,_

_I'm living at full speed now that we're reunited,_

_So that's the thing with you, you want us together,_

_That's how it's always been, one look and us forever.'_

Once Billy had stopped singing, the pair looked around them, for once they had noticed that they had managed to travel the whole length of the room. Victoria turned towards him, brought Billy's head down closer to her and gently kissed him with short, sweet kisses. Though before Billy could react, she pulled away from him.

"It has been a long day." Victoria started to walk away. "I am getting restless, I need to sleep. Though," She turned to face him. "Please feel free to pay me a visit in my chambers tomorrow morning, I would would be very grateful if I got to hear and see some of your greatest talents and in allurement too."

The two shared grins before they both walked out to enjoy a most peaceful night.

**A/N: Thank you guys for your encouraging comments, I really appreciate them. I have chosen to give the virtual chocolate cake to Guest because they have been really engaged in the story. Well done and I hope everybody enjoys the next chapter which should be up (hopefully) this time next week. **

**~~Sarah x**


	10. Chapter Ten: Nausea

**Chapter Ten: Nausea**

All Sienna wanted to do was bury herself in the blankets that she was given for a bed. Though she couldn't. Her legs longed to have a walk about but her stomach was telling her the opposite. The minute she opened the door she knew that there would be trouble.

She found that Syd Fletcher was sitting at his kitchen table munching on his toast. His eyebrows twitched as she entered the room, not in doubt in notice of her.

"Good morning." Sienna's voice was quiet.

There was a long silence, so she shuffled over to the little pot in which she poured herself a cup of tea. It was only when the silence was going nowhere that Syd spoke out.

"I guess you could call it a 'good' morning." He looked at her with desolate eyes.

"What? Why? Has something happened?" Sienna asked

"It doesn't matter Syd, she doesn't need to know."

Only now had Sienna noticed the other person in the room with them. The other person was a beauty, her heart-shaped face gave off the impression by being a romantic. The girl's red hair was a flame signaling her feisty personality, and her eyes were as green as envy.

"And this is..." Sienna pointed at the flamed girl.

The redhead took a deep drink of her tea and frowned over the cup. "Catherine Royal. But you may call me Cat. Not Cathy, not Kate - Cat."

She nodded but all of a sudden, Sienna's stomach took an upturned flip and she instantly felt sick. She guessed that both Syd and Cat knew what was going on as they both looked concerned. She covered her mouth with her hand and sprinted over to the Fletcher's sink where she cast up her accounts.

"Easy," Cat put a reassuring hand on Sienna's shoulder to steady her, but she still furiously threw up in the sink.

"What d'you think is the cause of this?" Syd asked, fists curling at his sides.

"B...b...b...Billy Shepherd." Sienna said through gasps.

Syd and Cat both looked at each other with hate filled eyes. Sienna didn't need to do any explaining, they already knew what was up.

**A/N: Okay, guys, around this time two weeks ago I know I told you that I would update in the following week, but guess what, it didn't happen. I am so sorry for that but it was because I was having technical difficulties with my laptop and also they are changing the connection to the wi-fi round my area. If I do not update at least every week, you will know what is going on so I hope you understand.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I appreciate your support.**

**~~~ Sarah x**


	11. Chapter Eleven: One

****A/N: Warning, if you can't withstand sex references and sex talk then I suggest you skip this chapter! Also the light swearing too! Sorry for the inconvenience but it had to be done!****

"Green or blue?"

Billy held up the two colored waistcoats in his hands, prompting his half-brother to decide which was best. Billy had looked in his mirror multiple times today and saw that nothing her wore was right. In the end, he thought that he would let Paul to decide for him, trusting his instincts.

"You ain't been listening to a word I have been saying, have you?" Paul scowled at him. "I said the green one, you oaf."

Chucking the blue waistcoat to the side, Billy pulled on the green waistcoat. He looked in his mirror once more but shook his head and groaned loudly as he realized it was no good either.

"There's something wrong, ain't there?" Paul questioned spitting a wad of tobacco into a bucket.

Billy let out an uncertain laugh. "Course there ain't!"

Paul raised his eyebrow in response and let the tobacco hang on the edge of his mouth. "Well if that's true then how come you are always down?" He questioned. "First comes the staring into thin air then comes the sigh. You see, like this," With his eyes, Paul found a corner of the room, stared into it and let out a long, boring sigh.

Billy's eyes widened at his half-brother's impression of him. Did he actually do those things? If so, why?

"I...I don't do that!" Billy protested.

"Well you do." Paul's challenging eyes met Billy's with a great force.

"Fine, fine, I guess you're correct." Billy held his hands up in surrender.

He already knew what was going on with him but he was afraid to admit it. Maybe Paul could help him out, after all, Billy always helped him out, not to mention the time he bailed Paul out. Billy knew he could hold it back no longer so he thought that he might as well get it over and done with.

"It's Victoria." Billy breathed out. "I can't stop thinking about her. I know I told you that she broke our relationship off, but then last night she kissed me. Is she playing a game?"

Paul shook his head. "Women." He said. "You can't trust them, they can play different characters and they use them over and over again. What you need to ask is, 'What do you mean?'. She ain't gonna back away from that question."

Billy toiled with the glass of whisky that he had just poured himself. He looked down at his right hand fingers and felt them throbbing. He had once hand these fingers inside of her and he suddenly felt the pure lust that he had a year ago when Victoria let out her sexy groans. He had gave her the greatest of pleasures but she had never gave him anything back in return.

"How do you get a woman to pleasure you?" Billy blurted out.

Paul smirked. "Use my trick, tell 'em with the most sexiest voice you can find and you'll have her on her knees, her mouth sucking on yer cock in seconds."

"Of course you would say that." Billy said with a sigh, pressing his finger to the side of his temple. "You're the public man-whore. I expect you have a woman for every day of the year."

"You forgot to add the twenty-four seven at the end of that sentence." Paul grinned. "If I want to pleasure _her_ all I have to do is whisper a few words in her ear and off we go, me being able to put my clever fingers in her fucking snatch."

"All right that's enough!" Billy said, sternly. "I'm very glad you like your women, we're all glad you like your sex and women. But I don't need to know the ins and outs."

"That wasn't very nice." Paul retorted.

"I am very sorry Paul, but nobody, nobody at all wants to listen to that."

"Okay," Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"Right, when you-" Billy was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door. "I'm busy." He called.

The knocking came again. Billy abruptly stood up from his chair and strode towards the door, angrily pulling it open. Standing outside the door was a Bow Street Runner.

"Mr William Shepherd." he said. "You are under arrest for taking one million pounds illegally from your bank account and sending it to another country. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense in court."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Shadows in the Night

**Chapter Twelve: Shadows in the Night**

Slow shuffling could be heard coming up behind the red lipped woman, coming to meet her. The woman raised a glass of rich wine and held it to her lips, taking a hearty gulp. Her eyes narrowed as the shuffling stopped in which her employee sat opposite her.

"You're late Luz." Red-Lips used the cover name with a hiss.

"I'm sorry," Luz replied shrinking in her seat. "But it is quite hard to get away when you have so many eyes on you."

Red-Lips scowled at Luz. "Don't use that tone with me, do you understand?" Luz nodded her head. "Good, now let's get down to business."

Out of her pocket, Red-Lips pulled out a little document. Her eyes wafted over the paper and her lips drew into a straight line. She pushed the document towards Luz and she picked it up, too frowning.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with this?" Red-Lips questioned, her fingers drumming the table.

"The money has been transferred to Spain?" Luz shrugged her shoulders very unsure about the answer.

"Correct." Red-Lips snatched the document out of Luz's hand and shoved it back into her cloak pocket. "How could your brother be so stupid?" She raged. "He took out the money, illegally, they can trace it all the way to him. The runners could torment him into saying that us two were also involved, and where would we be then, eh?" Red-Lips took an icicle pause. "We'd be in graves, the blade still in our necks."

Luz let out a laugh. "Don't worry, Red, we've got it all under control. My brother has plenty of sources around and in the money exchange, he used a different name. As well for my sister, she's got a runner on her arm and in her bed, she'd be able to seduce him if it ever came to tragedy."

Red-Lips let out a sharp laugh. Luz's eyes widened in surprise. What was Red laughing at? This definitely no laughing matter and Red was going a step too far.

Red swiped a stray tear from her eye and leaned in towards Luz, her lips curling into a smirk.

"You'd really think a runner would listen to your whore of a sister? I'll tell ya, Luz, you are pretty at face but you ain't all wits."

"Says the person who had to hire someone to do her dirty work." Luz muttered.

"Oi!" Red pointed an accusing finger at her. "Remember who is paying you. Step out of line one more time, then I will have to rethink your future."

Luz pulled a face and looked down at her palms. In that moment, she finally noticed the small bump that had appeared on her stomach.

"Red." She said.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something important."

Red raised her eyebrow. "Go on then," She leaned forward again. "Don't keep me waiting."

Luz closed her eyes and let the truth slip out. "I'm pregnant."

There was a big smash. All over the table was broken glass, sweet red wine spilled all over the table, wetting the cloth. Luz looked up to find Red's face had gone crimson. Red bushed back in her chair and stood up abruptly.

"You idiot!" She screamed. In her mind Red had the imagination of snapping Luz's neck in half for her stupidity. However, Red knew that she needed Luz.

"I'm sorry Red, I can't help it! I was forced on by You-Know-Who!" Luz panicked.

Red ground her fist into her palm and slammed it against the table. "Use his proper name for God's sake, it's Billy. Look, you're going to have to get rid of it."

Luz snorted. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't use magic can I?"

"I knew I'd have to use this at some point." Out of her pocket, Red pulled out a small hexagon pill. It was white and had some little letters and numbers written over it.

Luz looked down at it and frowned. "What's this?"

Red's lips turned up at the corners. "It's a pill which will get rid of your baby. It'll be gone by the time you've taken it. Trust me, take it now and you'll no longer have Billy Shepherd's blood inside of you."

"Oh yes, like you I suppose?"

Red gasped. She reached over the table and grabbed hold of Luz's wrist, twisting it until she yelled out in pain.

"Bitch!" Luz exclaimed.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Red exclaimed. "You take that bloody pill now or else."

"Or else what?" Luz challenged. "You'll kill me? Go on, go ahead, but be warned, without me you won't get any further with the plan."

Red let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair, shaking her head vigorously. "You're right, quite right. We need to focus on the plan. And, by the time we have finished, Billy Shepherd will wish he had never messed with me."

**A/N: Okay guys, that was the twelfth installment and I hope you enjoyed it. One questioned, though, who do you think the two women are? Place you thoughts in the comments and throughout the updates, you'll be able to see if you were correct or not.**

**Right, so I do have some news, I don't know when I will be next updating as next week it is Christmas (hooray!), and on Monday I will be going to a family wedding (exciting, eh?). So that is why I do not know when I will next update. Therefore, I do wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**~~Sarah x**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Hit

**Chapter Thirteen: The Hit**

_I was nine years old when it happened. It was a memory that had scarred me for life and now I walk my way around London in fear. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and up to now I haven't, but it was now that I felt most alone._

_My mother, Caroline was only twenty when she found out that she was pregnant with me and I guess she was happy, for once. She had decided that if she was going to have me, she'd want to marry James, my father, in order for me to have a better life. But some marriage that was._

_My parents were married to each other for three years but then came the turn around which changed all our lives. During the time my mother was pregnant, my father had had a mistress. I was sworn to secrecy if not it'd be the worst for me, but my mother was too clever, I needn't tell her; she already knew._

_The day of the revealing came as a nightmare for me as I suffered the worst._

_I sat cowering in the corner of my room. Today was the day my father brought round his mistress. Her name was Esmeralda. Whenever she lay her eyes on me, she would often turn her nose up in disgust, not in doubt of hating my guts._

_As I pounded down the narrow staircase I heard distant moans and the rare delirious calling out of names. With curiosity, I edged nearer to the room where I heard all the noise. I peered through a gap in the door and saw my father on-top of Esmeralda, moving in some weird form as if he were on a rocking horse._

_"James!" Esmeralda panted. She dug her nails into my father's but and thrust her lower body upwards. _

_I was utterly disgusted._

_I turned to go away but then suddenly I heard the rattling from our front door. Mother was back early. I began to panic, though I thought to myself, 'What would father do?'. I quickly scampered across the hallway and stood direct of the front door._

_"Oof!" Mother had come colliding into me, dropping all of the groceries on the floor. "Be careful, poppet." She tucked me under the chin and bent down, beginning to gather up the fallen groceries._

_As she did so, I began to hear frantic whispers and hisses from Father and Esmeralda. Esmeralda could be heard vigorously pulling on her clothes and cursing Mother's entrance. By the way Mother was handling those groceries I figured that Father and Esmeralda wouldn't have much time left so I devised a plan._

_"Mother!" I shouted loud enough for Father and Esmeralda to hear._

_"Yes William, dear." Mother gave me an angelic smile._

_I twiddled my fingers together in nervousness. " Oh, urm, did you get me the shoes you ordered for me down at Simms?"_

_Mother let out a chuckle. "I think I would have remembered if I did, William. Now, come on, I've got to get on with stuff."_

_I sucked in a breath of air, expecting Mother to find Esmeralda and Father together but I was astounded when she didn't. Instead, she was as calm as the sea, she put the groceries down on the side and moved over to Father who wore only his trousers._

_"Oh James." Mother's voice was husky. "I see you were ready waiting for me, how flattering." _

_Father seemed to tense up as Mother flung her arms around him. "Course darlin' " he said. "I'll always be ready." He kissed the top of her head._

_They snuggled up closely though Mother suddenly pushed Father away from her. She looked Father up and down and sniffed the air._

_"You've had another woman in here." She sneered. Father shook his head. "Don't lie to me, I can smell a woman's fragrance and it's not mine. So, come on, where is she?"_

_Father sighed. "Esme, come out, love."_

_Esmeralda appeared from out of the cupboard. She was greeted by a cold glare from Mother which brought out the white in her eyes. Esmeralda came to stand by Father and she placed a shaking hand on his arm._

_"Get out." Mother snapped at Esmeralda. Esmeralda didn't need to be told twice as she made a dash for the front door._

_After she had gone, Mother and Father stood in silence. Mother was eyeing Father with rage while Father only looked at the ground, hands on hips._

_"How could you, James?" Mother questioned, voice hoarse. "I thought you loved me. You made me feel special, wanted, but you are just giving my love away to another woman."_

_Father's laugh was harsh that frightened me. "Loved you? Loved you!" Father laughed with stray tears in his eyes. "You thought I loved you? Ha! You're just entertainment, if I loved you then I would have killed myself never mind stay with you."_

_Mother's face screwed up. "But you told me all those things, you __**told**__ me you loved me!"_

_"Get a grip woman. I only said those things because ain't that what all women want to hear? Just think of this," Father sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. "Me, saying those things in different women's ears, her getting hysterical. Soon, she gets in a bed and pulls me in. Just imagine, Caroline about the things me and other woman get up to, just like we do."_

_Mother let out a full furious scream and hurled herself at Father. She flew at him, hitting him with both hands and feet. Father was having none of it, though, he retaliated a pushed her onto the floor. Mother landed on her back and curled up, wrapping her arms around herself, starting to sob._

_Father aimed a kick at her and it hit her in the ribs. She screamed in pain and tried to get up onto her feet to get to the door but Father kicked her back down. He aimed another kick but my loud shout of fear froze him._

_"Stop it!" I begged, too crying. "Leave Mother alone!"_

_"William." Father growled, staggering over to me. "What did I tell you? Come on, what did I say?"_

_I shivered. "Urm, when tossing a knife, remember to fling it in diagonal structure?"_

_"No and no!" He painfully grabbed my arm and dug his nails into it. "I told you not to say anything to yer mother, but what d'you go and do? You tell her, don't ya? And that, deserves a punishment. Filthy rat. Come with me."_

_"I'm staying put!" For some reason I cried._

_"What did you say?" Father asked._

_"I said that I was staying put." I retorted._

_"Come with me this instant you brat. I don't know what the heck has gotten into you but I ain't having my own son talk to me like that."_

_"It's you that's the problem!" I yelled. "You always spoil everything! You and your punching and knifing get in all of our ways. Why can't you be a real father and be kind and treat Mother nicely too?"_

_Father's head jerked as if __**I'd**__ hit __**him**__. He stood very still and glared at me. He had no idea of what else to do. And that was when he had hit me._

_It was a forceful hit that swept me off of my feet. I ended up flat on my back just like Mother did. Mother got up and leapt at Father, scratching his face with her long nails. He punched her and when she was on the floor right beside me, he kicked her. For the final act, he spat on us both and walked out, the door slamming violently behind._

_It was a moment my father would never let me forget, and today it still lingers, immortal in my brain._


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Released

**Chapter Fourteen: Released**

The rattle of the keys at the door made Billy look up in surprise. Constable Lennox appeared in the doorway.

"Mr Shepherd, you are to come with me." The constable locked the door and headed forward. "This way, sir."

Billy, being intrigued by the sudden arrival of the constable, followed the man upstairs. The two entered the office and there, standing by the side of the desk accompanied by the clerk Amos, was Billy's half-brother.

"Is this your brother, sir?" The constable pushed Billy forward.

"I could not mistake him." Paul grinned.

The constable sat down in a chair and linked his hands together. "So, you said you could bail your brother out with one hundred pounds? Where did you get the money from then?"

"I got the money from my brother's friend as she could not bare for Billy to be locked in a clink." Paul replied.

"So, you have plenty more dosh?" The constable asked.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yes."

Constable Lennox laughed hysterically alongside with Amos. Billy and Paul looked at one another with raised eyebrows. The two didn't understand why these members of law where laughing, it wasn't as if Billy and Paul were dressed as clowns.

"What's so funny?" Billy questioned frowning at the constable.

The constable stopped laughing. "Well, you could of told us you had money, else we'd have let you go."

Billy's face turned a bright red. "You never gave me the chance!"

"Look here, man." Paul drew up to his full height. "Here's the hundred pounds bail for me brother." A bag of coins chinked as he threw them on the desk. "Let me brother go now and I swear I will get to the bottom of the crime or to hell with it all."

Constable Lennox nodded at Amos as he picked up the bag of coins. "Continue with the certain arrangements made, Amos."

"Thanks." Billy said to his half-brother as they headed towards the exit.

"No problem." replied Paul. "Our carriage awaits us outside."

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Red Smudge

**Chapter Fifteen: Red Smudge**

Billy collapsed in the chair and let out a sigh. His eyes closed and he began to breathe in raged tones, relieved about his release.

He never really understood the reason why he was arrested in the first place. The truth of all his money going missing hit him hard, he felt as if he would cry, but he made a promise many years ago. Billy knew he had to get to the bottom of the case though he didn't know how.

Many questions ran through his head, making him feel as if he were mad. _What if I am found guilty? What if I go homeless, where would I go? What happens if Victoria knows, will she leaves me?_

Victoria. She was the person that opened up his eyes. Billy looked at Victoria in the eyes and he noticed her usual playful green eyes were sorrowful. At that point he knew that she knew. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Victoria." He outstretched his arms and she fell into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Victoria said to his chest.

"No, no, don't be. It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." Billy inhaled Victoria's lavender scent and pulled back a little so that they were facing each other.

"What are you going to do?" Victoria asked.

Billy shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I'm broke, there's nothing more I can say."

Victoria's eyes widened and the two embraced once more. Though they were soon broken apart as Paul charged into the room. Victoria glared at him.

"Billy," he said. "One of yer workers told me to fetch you, there's a problem down at the Rookeries and you need to get down there as soon as you can."

Billy groaned. "That's exactly not what I need."

Billy rushed out of the door and headed towards the Rookeries. Even though Billy had left, Paul still stood in the room, glued to the spot. He was staring straight at Victoria, right in the corner of her lips. Something was there.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to edge of her lips.

"What's what?" Victoria said innocently.

Paul waddled closer to make a better inspection. "That's not lipstick, is it?"

Victoria shrugged. At the corner of her lip was a red smudge. Paul knew that was the smudge of guilt; the smudge of cheating.

"You've been kissing some other bloke ain't you?" Paul stated.

Victoria grinned at him. "Oh Paul, you always know everything."

Paul's eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. "You're going to get it when Billy finds out. You're such a sick woman and I hope you die giving childbirth. Billy deserves to know so don't even bother trying to stop me."

Just as Paul was about to make his exit Victoria called out his name. Paul paused and shot his head at Victoria who just stood there with a huge smirk on her face.

"Tell Billy I dare you," she said. "But think about who he would believe, his criminal brother, or the love of his life."

"I'd tell you he'd believe me."

"What makes you so sure?"

From the other side of the room, Paul came charging over to Victoria. They were so close to each other that their noses touched.

"We've known each other our whole lives, woman. So if you think anything you say will change our trust then I suggest you get your head examining."

"Oh really?" Victoria grinned like mad. "I have an offer for you, take it and Billy will never find out who the father of this baby really is."

Paul laughed in her face. "You think you can pull that trick off? You know that I never touched you."

"Well you're about to." With force Victoria brought Paul's face tumbling down to her and their lips clashed, red lips on peach. Paul kept pushing on Victoria's chest but she had a strong hold of him. She wouldn't let him go and she kept on filling him up with sexual interaction. Until suddenly, there was a loud gasp that broke the two away.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Choice

**Chapter Sixteen: A Choice**

_Dear Sister,_

_I trust that you have been given this letter in private consolation by one of sources. If not, then we are dead people walking; I hope you understand the danger you have put yourself, me and Nathalia in. _

_Please sweet sister take this into consideration and pull us out of this mess. It had nothing to do with us in the first place so I have no idea why you signed up for the role. How are you supposed to carry on when Sienna doesn't even exists? But I know fully well that Sierra does. _

_I plead you to drop out this instant because the longer you play along, the bigger the consequence will be._

_I love you and I deeply care for you. I do this for your own good for who else would?_

_Your faithful brother,_

_Jorge_

* * *

Sienna was helped down the stairs by Syd. She was only two months pregnant yet she felt bloated. She was so tired that she could barely walk.

"Easy." Syd said as she swayed to the side, catching hold of the banister.

"Why's this so hard?" Sienna complained as she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Cat came pounding down with a bucket and cloth. She grimaced as Syd sat Sienna carefully down in one of the comfiest seats he could find. As she slumped down, Cat placed the bucket at Sienna's feet and hung the cloth on the arm of the chair.

"There," Cat put a reassuring hand on Sienna's shoulder. "If you feel as if your going to spew, use this bucket and use the cloth to wipe your mouth. Is that okay?"

Sienna groaned. "Yes. Just maybe could I have a little pot of tea and maybe a book or two to keep me going?"

"Of course." Cat smiled and disappeared off into the kitchen. Syd too stood up and made his way over to the front of the shop.

Sienna was alone at last. She looked around the room a few times then fully engaged herself in her task. She sat herself comfortably and took a deep breath.

After a couple of moments of hesitation, Sienna finally had the courage to take the demand out of her pocket. In her palm she held the hexagon pill that she had been given by her friend - well accomplice anyway - and stared at it for a while.

Sienna had not long had a letter and considered it, what if Jorge was right? The consequences were endless, she knew that he was right, she was putting herself and others in danger. And she knew that taking the pill was surrendering herself to her accomplice.

With confidence, Sienna applied pressure onto the pill and it crumbled in her hands. She let the now white powder fall to her feet, obviously staining the Fletcher's carpet in the process. Sienna dusted her hands off and let a sober smile come upon her lips.

"Sienna?" Cat entered the room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just perfect." Sienna's smile was like honey. Now she'd made an oath.

It was her turn to take control.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Wronged

**Chapter Seventeen: Wronged**

As they pushed away from each other, Paul and Victoria whipped their heads round to Billy who stood by the door. He had his right hand pushed up against the door while the rest of his body was slouched. His head was bowed, looking at the oak floorboards.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" he panted. With anger he slammed the door hard and stomped over to Paul and Victoria.

"Just when I am sorting out something important in the Rookeries, I find you, my brother forcing yourself on my girl! My girl!" Billy pointed an accusing finger at Paul, his fist curling at his side.

"Billy, listen to me, it's not what you think." Paul said with the best calm he could find.

"What I think? What I think! Go ahead, tell me, what do I think?" Billy yelled.

"Victoria," Paul turned his attention swiftly to Victoria. "It'd be best if you leave."

With no hesitation, Victoria took her leave. She practically ran out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone to sort out the problem.

"How could you? How could do this to me? _Your_ very own brother?" Billy raged.

Paul stiffened. "You should watch over Victoria." He told Billy. "She is not what she seems; she is hiding something. And she used me to get to you, can't you see that?"

"No because I am blind aren't I?" Billy tapped his foot. "You think I'm that stupid? I don't bloody believe it; I don't believe you."

A look of confusion was written all over Paul's face. "What? What are you saying?"

"Duh!" Billy slapped his forehead in anger. "What I meant was that I know that you betrayed me."

Paul laughed. "Me, betrayed you? How can you think that I'd do something like that to you?"

"Because I know you." Billy sneered. "And there is one thing I cannot stand, it's liars."

"Like me I suppose?" Paul had his eyebrows raised.

"Do you know what?" Billy took one step closer to his brother. They both challenged each other with their eyes. "I can't have people like you in my life. Paul Blythe, you're no longer my brother, we're done."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Backing Down

**Chapter Eighteen: Backing Down**

Sienna slid alongside the wall at the back of the Jolly Boatman, trying not to be seen. She was clutching many pieces of rolled up paper underneath her shoal. A knife that was tucked into a belt on her arm was safely hidden, though she hoped that she wouldn't have to use it.

She slipped in through the back of the Jolly Boatman where chairs and tables were stacked. She saw the odd empty bottle of gin scattered around. Somehow she felt a little nervous at the sight but she knew that Jorge's confidence in her would keep her calm.

A few moments ticked by and Sienna was getting fed-up. Though, not long after another figure of a woman appeared, coming up to her.

"Where in the world were you?" Sienna asked.

"Letting you have a taste of your own medicine." The woman replied with a smirk. "So," She leaned back against the wall. "What did you bring me here for?"

"I quit." Sienna's response was short and sweet.

"You what?" The other woman exclaimed. "Listen here, _Luz, _you do not quit; you cannot quit, just think about the consequences."

"Enough with the code names, I no longer need to be called 'Luz', so call me by my real name, Victoria."

Victoria laughed at her, an evil grin coming across her face. "Steady on, _Sienna_. I called you by your real name but you haven't exactly explained yourself."

"Right." Sienna steadied her stamina and began to relax, a little. "I'm quieting because I realized something; you do not need me."

Victoria was a tomato. Every inch of her was blazing red and she looked as if she were going to blow. She gave Sienna daggers in hope that she would shrink down, but Sienna still stood tall.

"You cannot quit."

Sienna raised her eyebrow at Victoria. "Why can't I?" She questioned.

"Well...I...um...eh..ah..."

"Urgh...bbbb...eh...ah. So now you can't speak English?" Sienna crossed her arms over her shoulder.

Victoria glared at Sienna with pure hate. "Mock me again, I dare you. Next time, you won't be breathing."

Sienna threw back her head and let out a hearty laugh. "Well there will be no next time because I'm leaving. Seeing as you no longer need me, it'd be best if I go - you can figure the rest of your plan yourself."

She turned on her heel to go but Victoria ferociously tugged on her arm. Sienna whipped round and tried to wriggle herself free but it seemed as if Victoria was not letting go any time soon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sienna hissed.

"Oh, no? What are you going to do, scream like a little girl?"

"No, but I'll do this." With a swish, Sienna took hold of Victoria and pressed a knife to her neck. Victoria was wriggling in her grasp though it did nothing but make Sienna's grip tighter. "So," She breathed down Victoria's neck. "What do you say?"

"Fine," Victoria spat. "Have it your way, but don't blame me if you get caught on your own."

"No." Sienna shook her head. "I will not get caught because I am far too clever, wiser than you realize."

With a push, Sienna back away from Victoria, slipping the knife back up her arm. Victoria took a little wobble and grasped the wall for support. She stood up straight, scowling at Sienna defiantly.

"Go then." She fumed. "But don't bother coming back to me because you won't be as lucky next time."

Sienna smirked at her ex-employer and they both turned away from each other. At least that was sorted.

* * *

Later that evening Paul shuffled round the back of the Jolly Boatman with a bottle of beer in his hand. He groggily slumped into one of the chairs and slammed the bottle onto the table.

He stunk like hell but he didn't care. He still couldn't get over what Billy had said to him. How could he think that Paul would kiss his girlfriend? It was ridiculous. All of these thoughts had driven Paul to drink and before he knew it, _he_ was getting frustrated.

As he took a swig of beer, Paul had caught something in the corner of his eyes. He squinted and noticed that lying on the cobbles was a rolled up manuscript. Taking interest he picked up and started to read it.

Paul suddenly dropped the manuscript and his eyes widened in shock. His thoughts were right, Victoria _was_ not all that she seemed.

There was no time left, he had to take action and save his brother before it was too late. Or else...

* * *

**Okay guys that was another installment of Billy's Girl and I hoped you enjoyed it. I was thinking of changing the cover, what do you think? Please tell me if I should or not. Also, I just want to announce that I am changing my updating schedule for this book and I will update every two weeks now because I am also working on another fanfiction which is on Wattpad. It is a Violetta Fanfiction and it's called What They Don't Know. Please feel free to check it out and follow me SarahPortlockAuthor on Wattpad.**

**I do hope you do not mind these changes and I will see you soon!**

**~~Sarah xx**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A Butcher's Worries

Syd descended down the stairs and began to bustle about with the crockery. Once done, he finally settled himself down, placing a plate of toast and butter on the table.

He began to interest himself in the wall opposite which was staring back at him. He was oblivious to the little redhead that shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Syd." Cat murmured, placing a little kettle on the stove.

Syd grunted in reply and continued staring at the wall. Cat swiftly turned her attention from the kettle to Syd. She smiled to herself when she saw his wide-eyed expression.

"See here, Syd," She came to sit on his left and took hold of both of his hands. "Tell me what's wrong."

Syd sighed. "Nothing's wrong." He stated. Cat raised her eyebrow at him, knowing that there was more than he was letting on. "Fine," He said. "I'm not really at ease at the moment."

"Oh, why?"

Syd shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I don't really know."

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't know then why are you worrying. Now come on," She leaned forward, edging closer to him. "What's the real trouble."

Syd opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. He had no right idea of what to say and he could see that it was frustrating Cat. Her fingers where impatiently tapping at the table and her eyes were getting dark. Her face was blushing red, matching her hair, giving off a warning sign.

"Um..." Syd bit his lip and looked at her through shadowed eyes. "It's kind of difficult to explain, and I know that I've only known her for a short period of time -"

"Oh for Lord's sake Syd, just spit it out!" Cat snapped.

"Right." Syd came close over to her and brought his lips up to her ear, slowly whispering, "I like Sienna."

Cat bounced back in shock, squealing as she did so. She wrapped her arms around Syd, affectionate, full of glee. Cat knew that finally one day Syd would find someone new, and he had, kind-hearted Sienna.

"Oh Syd!" She exclaimed. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks." Syd muttered bashfully. "But what if she doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't-"

Cat pressed a finger to Syd's lips to shush him. "Look here, you are a very kind person, Syd. You are handsome too. How could Sienna not like someone like you? You've just got to tell her or else someone might get to her before you do."

Syd nodded his head in confidence. Cat was right, what was he waiting for? He had to announce his feelings for her, but maybe more subtle than the last time.

"I'm going to do it, and right now." He said to himself rather than Cat.

Cat slightly pushed him forward and gave him a pat on the back. "Go get 'em tiger."

Just heading up the stairs to see Sienna, the doorbell chimed. Syd sighed and and bounded back down the stairs.

Syd opened the door and his face clouded over with pure hate.

"You."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Cracking Codes

**Chapter Twenty: Cracking Codes**

Paul knew that he should have told Billy from the start but there was something that was holding him back. And this was the reason he and many others were gathered in a room together.

He had sat many friends and sources around a large round table and pulled out a chair for himself, sitting down. He grabbed the decanter in front of him and poured a generous amount of wine into his glass, signaling the others could too.

"Men," Paul announced, taking a gulp from the glass. "I have some important business to deal with you. I realize that most of you know the secret to cracking codes, therefore if you do not, this job is not for you."

A couple men, feeling quite sheepish, got up from their chairs to take their leave. As the men were leaving a woman had burst in through the door to Paul's right, making all eyes swivel on her.

"I hope that I am not too late." Her accent was weird, northern. Yorkshire, Paul guessed.

"This ain't no job for a woman. Too weak you species." One man jeered sending the whole room into mirth.

Paul silenced everyone with a harsh glare and a raised finger. "What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Patricia Scales." She replied.

Her golden hair was illuminated in the light of the candles, setting an elegant glow all around her. Her hazel eyes looked Paul right in the eyes; a staring contest. She's not bad looking, he thought.

"Right then," he said. "Let's see what you can do." Paul motioned to a seat beside him which was empty and she sat down with grace.

The men in the room sneered at Patricia as if she were an animal, though she took no notice. Paul glared back at them in warning with cold eyes.

"So let's get on with the show." He passed around a piece of paper to each person. "On here," he said, matter-of-factly. "Is some codes I need crackin' and I will give you under five minutes to crack them."

"Under five minutes!" One man exploded, his mouth catching flies.

"Is there a problem may I ask?" Paul asked with dangerous glint in his eyes. The man shrunk back and denied any problem. "Well, if not, please proceed with the task I have set."

The people began to set to work, swiftly scratching away with their pens on the rough surface of the piece of paper. Not even within three minutes Patricia raised her hand. Paul was stunned to see that she had finished quite so early.

"You've finished?" He question, taking a glance at his pocket watch.

"Yes," she replied, setting her hand down. She handed over the paper and Paul read through the codes she had cracked.

"Three minutes and fifty five seconds." Was all Paul said.

"You said to do it under five." Patricia retorted with a slight smile.

The two exchanged grins, Paul's grey eyes dancing. He knew that she was the one. She would prove Billy wrong about Victoria. All he had to do was wrap Miss Scales around his little finger. He felt power wash over him.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Veracity

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Veracity**

Syd and Billy shot daggers at each other from across the table. Hatred filled both of their eyes as the enemies clenched mugs of tea.

Cat sat in the middle of them, wringing her hands anxiously. She too was uncomfortable with Billy being here but she and Syd were over a barrel.

"Why I let you in here, I don't know." Syd sneered looking at Billy as if he were a pile of horse dung.

"You had no choice," Billy grumbled with a tint of sadness found within him. "If you didn't let me in, it'd be the worst for you."

Syd rocked back with ill-timed laughter. "I'd wish you good luck with that."

"Oh, yes?"

Abruptly the boys stood up, standing ready to fight. Cat too stood up and placed a hand on each of the boys' hands. They both looked at Cat in confusion and managed to loosen their emotions.

"Guys," Cat said with a strained calm in her voice. "We need to solve this, not argue."

Syd nodded in agreement and sat back down in his seat. "You're right Kitten, as always. So," Syd turned sideways to look at Billy, bearing him down with strong, blue eyes. "What it exactly did you come here for?"

"Good, we're finally getting down to business." Billy breathed with a smirk. "I came here because recently I've had a problem."

"What sort?" Cat asked.

"Money, my money has all disappeared and I'm seeking out the person - or people - who did this to me." Billy's expression was ugly. His lips were curled and stretched into a line like a band. His eyes seemed black as they clouded over with rage.

"And you suspect us?" Syd growled.

"Did I say that?" Billy snapped with ground teeth.

"Well, it certainly sounded like it."

Once again the boys were at war. They stood across each other, the fire in their eyes burning bright. All they needed were guns and the scene would be complete. But the guns were already shooting. The boys were tearing at each other with harsh words, enough to make your ancestors curl in their graves.

Cat rushed to Syd's aid and tried to push Billy back. Billy stumbled backward but didn't give up, he carried on, shouting at Syd.

As things were getting intense, Sienna appeared in the doorway, doing a double-take. She gasped and staggered against the door.

The fighting was paused in action and the boys stationed their war-like stances. Billy and Sienna set their eyes upon each other.

"You."

* * *

"I don't get it. Why?" Billy panted from the other side of the door.

The shock was too much; Billy held his face in his hands, breathlessly. Sienna was locked far away from him, in the box room. Billy was on the verge of exploding. No wonder he and Sienna were separated.

"I needed the money," Sienna said to the door.

"So you took all of_ my_ money and destroy _my _life?"

Sienna could scoff at 'destroying' his life but it seemed out of order. "I had no choice." She decided to say instead.

"You had no choice?" Billy shrieked, losing his composure. "Of course you had a choice! There is a word called 'no'. "

Sienna bowed her head. "You don't understand, a person like_ her_ cannot be refused to, you know that of all people."

"Yes," He thumped hard on the door frame, sending a loud bang to echo through the house. "I don't understand. I don't understand how such a genuine person can change so quickly. Am I that great of a fool?"

"No." Sienna shook her head and leaned in closer to the door. "You're smarter and stronger than her, you can get the justice you deserve."

Billy laughed with strangled pain in his voice. "So now you change sides? Pathetic."

Sienna now found it the appropriate time to snort. "Do you know what is pathetic? You are a pathetic excuse for a man. You are supposed to be strong, not weak!"

"Well, we're not all like that. But I can tell you one thing, this isn't going to end like this, I will avenge myself for the wrong doings of _you_ and _her_; the creatures."

"Go ahead," Sienna said with a lump in her throat. "This is the side of you she needs to see. You cannot let Victoria get away with this."

Billy nodded and stood up. He balanced himself against the wall and turned towards the door and growled, "I will not."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Panic

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Panic**

Victoria grumbled to herself. She had a severe back ache, and her enlarged stomach did not help. It was worse than she imagined.

Last night, Billy had not come back home. _No wonder_, she thought. It was suspicious, even though he told her that he was going out for a pint, it just didn't seem right. At least, she had some peace.

She decided to let it go and continue to make herself comfortable. Victoria surrounded herself with many pillows, plumped and soft. Though it was the couch that gave her problems. It was hard on her backside, causing her to keep on switching positions.

Eventually, she had had enough, letting out a loud scream of frustration, chucking one of the pillows on the floor. She turned away and stomped up the stairs. Her bed would be comforting for sure.

Approaching her bedroom door, she turned the knob and shut it firmly behind her. It was dark in here, darker than she expected, no light in sight.

"Stupid maids," Victoria muttered as she feebly made her way towards the closed curtains.

But she stopped. There was someone else in the room. The person was sat in a lone chair, hands crossed over their chest, one foot balanced on their leg. Out of curiosity, she edged closer.

She reached out toward the person and felt for their face. It was smooth all over, but when she reached the tip of their nose, she felt a tiny bump.

"Billy," she whispered. All he did was nod in reply.

Victoria decided to explore him once more, tracing a finger over his lips. Billy sat still, but he did not object when Victoria began to kiss him. He could already tell that she was getting over excited, surprisingly.

He began testing her - a guinea pig - in ways that would make others flinch. Victoria would never back down from lifting her skirts for him, so why would she stop now? Just as he thought she would, she was sliding her hand down his chest front, just in the nick of time for him to grasp it.

"Having fun?" His breath tickled her cheek.

"More than anything." She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When she realized that she wasn't getting a reaction, she leaned back a little. "Billy," she said. "What's the matter? You're stiff."

"Get on the bed." He said with no emotion.

"What?" She gasped.

"I thought I just told you," Billy growled. "GET ON THE BED!"

Victoria didn't need to be told twice, she pushed herself onto the bed, lying down on her back so her stomach bulged out of her dress.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Billy questioned, a hand circling her stomach. "Shame I can't see the bigger picture." He gripped onto the lace that trimmed her waist, creating a little border. "Would you mind?"

Victoria shook her head. Without warning, Billy ripped the dress straight down the middle, flashing off the parts where the sun did not reach.

"I have to say," Billy bit the inside of his mouth. "That was a very pretty dress, shame. Though, you could always buy plenty more that are the same, seeing as you have you have a lot of money."

"Pardon?" Was she mistaken or did she just hear him correctly? No, it couldn't be.

"Yes," He nodded. "I bet you have had the pleasure of spending all of _my_ money, on special things too."

"I don't understand."

"You don't? Well, I know, I know everything."

"You know what?" Victoria questioned, her eyes wondering.

Billy frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you stole everything I had and tried to destroy my life and I intend to make you feel how I feel."

"No," Victoria begged. She began to pant, hard. "Please don't, I'm sorry, I truly am!"

"Oh shut it you harlot! I've had enough of you, it's time to make you feel truly sorry."

"Harlot!" Victoria snapped. "I did what I did because you had to pay for what you did to me! You good-for-nothing brute! I never even agreed, so how you got it into you head I don't know."

And just as Billy had promised, the consequences were felt immediately. A gigantic slap echoed across the room - a call and response. It was like someone had just been whipped by the emphasis on the noise.

Victoria reached up and felt her cheek which was burning red. She dared to look back up and saw that Billy was rooting through the drawers. With every slam, every bang, Victoria became more and more nervous, shivering in her naked body.

All of the noise had attracted someone and you could hear footsteps pounding down the corridor. The door flew open, and in rushed Paul, his face a picture of horror. His gaze traveled around and finally landed on the grief-stricken Victoria.

He put a hand to his mouth and gasped. "Good God! What's happened here? Billy?"

Billy spun around. In his hands, he held a glass and a decanter which he had found stowed away in a drawer. "Paul!" He exclaimed, arms wide open. "You're just in time for the party. We're just about to celebrate how idiotic I am, aren't we, Vic?"

"Billy..." Paul said with caution. "Put down that drink and step away from it, you cannot think straight when you drink."

Billy guffawed. "Who are you now? My mother?"

"_Our_ mother." Paul corrected.

"Oh shut up." Billy took a swig from the decanter and plonked down in the chair. He then looked at the stern face of his brother and the terrified look of Victoria. Billy could not contain himself and was sent into peals of laughter.

"Come on," he said. "I thought this was supposed to be a celebration party, not a pity party - mind you, we could have that as well."

Paul ignored his brother and strode over to a pile of clothes that was thrown all over the floor. He picked out a lilac dress, along with petticoats and a pair of stockings. He chucked them over onto the bed to Victoria who grabbed them.

"Thank you." She said, hoarsely and began to dress.

Paul didn't say anything to her but turned back to Billy. "Some runners are just outside, would you like me to get them, to get Victoria?" He whispered.

Billy stared at Paul as if he were crazy. "Go on then, add them to the party and all!"

Paul nodded and walked over to the door. He opened it and yelled down the corridor, to the stairs, "Patricia! Bring them up!"

In entered the runners, all stern faced. Behind them followed Patricia, glancing at the scene, eyes questioning Paul. Paul did not answer but turned towards the runners and nodded.

"Is this the woman?" One asked, pointing at Victoria.

"Yes, it is."

A runner advanced towards her. "Miss Victoria Mitchell, you are under arrest for committing fraud, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence in court if you do not answer when questioned."

Victoria began to back away from the runner. "No, no, no! I am pregnant! You cannot do this to me!"

"Please, Miss," The runner came forward again. "Come with us and I assure you that you will have a comfortable accommodation."

"No, no! I will not come with you!" Victoria shouted.

"Miss Mitchell, come now or we _will_ take you by force."

"No!"

The runners caught each other's eyes and began to back Victoria into a corner where they could successfully arrest her. As she was being grasped, her screams of protest shattered the room. But all of a sudden the runners jumped backward.

Billy, Paul and Patricia followed the runners' eyes and found themselves gasping. Blood and water were trickling down Victoria's legs, staining the carpet. Victoria was clutching her stomach and screaming in pain.

* * *

**Okay, guys, I hope you thought that that was a good chapter. I would just like to say thank you to all the people who review this and I really appreciate your support. And to show that you guys are connected to this story as well, I would like you to type in the comments of what you would like to see in the ending (multiple endings would be recommended).**

**Once again, thank you and I will be posting soon!**

**~~Sarah**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: I Need You

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I Need You**

Caroline finally found the door that Paul stood outside of. When he saw her walking down, he winced, making a gesture for her to come forward.

"Has he come out yet?" She asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"No," Paul shook his head. "I'm afraid that he's refusing to come out, even for me. He's gone dead silent and I fear that he's gone and drunk himself to death."

Caroline thumped her forehead in exasperation. "Oh, don't say that; you know I don't like it when you do that."

Paul sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "I'm sorry, look, I'm sure Billy will be okay - he's a strong person."

Caroline patted his cheek. "You're a good lad, Paul," she said. "Even though you are Esmeralda's son, you're better than she and James could ever be."

Paul gave her a meek smile. "You're more of a mother to me than she ever was. And I am proud to have you here, and have Billy as a brother."

Caroline smiled and made her way over to the door. She gently knocked on the door and said, "Billy, Billy? Can I come in?" There was no sound that came from the inside. It was as if Paul was right and Billy was already dead.

"See," Paul shrugged. "I told you so. It's no use - he won't come out."

"Well," Caroline said, shaking her head. "If he won't come out, then we'll have to go in."

Caroline did as she said she would. She barged through the door with a bang and Paul followed close behind. They both took a look around the room and saw Billy hunched up over a certain bit in the carpet.

Billy lifted his head up, the tears springing to his eyes. "Mother." His voice cracked and the tears gave way.

Caroline swept her way across the room and knelt beside him. She scooped him up and cradled him as if he were the baby he once was in her arms. Billy collapsed against his mother's shoulder, and began to howl, Caroline patting his back reassuringly.

"I'm a monster." Billy cried. He buried his face deeper into his mother's waist, not wanting to let go.

"No, no, Billy darlin'. You ain't no monster, the only monster is yer father." Caroline said.

"Father." Billy and Paul scoffed.

"How am I not a monster?" Billy questioned, raising his head. "I wrecked Victoria, and I killed...I killed our child." He motioned to the clumps of blood seeping into the carpet.

"You ain't to blame, only she is, she was the one who made a pact to destroy you."

"And I don't even know why."

Caroline took on a look of pity for her son; she could not bear to see him like this. It almost brought tears to her eyes, but she could not shed them, she had to stay strong for Billy. He had always been the strong one and now he had to let out all he had been holding back, and she had to be there for him.

* * *

As the days passed, Billy grew silent. All he would do was sit by the window and stare out of it. It gave Caroline and Paul much to worry about. They felt that Billy was growing more distant as time ticked on.

Approaching the front door to his brother's house, Paul was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around to find that a Bow Street runner was glaring sternly at him.

"Mr Blythe, if I'm not mistaken?" The runner questioned.

"Yes, you're in his presence."

"I have some news, it's about the girl we arrested in this house, Miss Mitchell."

Paul sighed. "Well you'd better come in then."

Paul inserted the key into the lock and opened it wide for the runner. The runner stepped inside and followed Paul up the narrow staircase.

"Mr Shepherd." The runner called as he swept into the room.

Billy was still sat by the window. He barely acknowledged the runner when he came in. Billy glared at him and grunted.

"I have to talk to you about Miss Mitchell." The runner continued. "She is begging you to see her and she's refusing to come into court unless you talk to her. What do you say, Mr Shepherd?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Billy." Paul said with full concern.

Billy shook his head. "No, I have to get some answers, proper answers."

"So you'll visit Miss Mitchell?" The runner asked.

"Yes," said Billy. "I cannot let things end the way they have done."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Begging For Mercy

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Begging For Mercy**

The cells were placed in a dingy corridor, only lit by four candles, making it easy to stumble over hidden objects. The walls were grimy too with the damp moss covering most of the layers, thickly. And just as Billy remembered, rats and spiders still roamed.

Billy continued to wander down the corridor. He shivered as he stepped to his right, just missing a pile of rat droppings. He felt at unease in such a vivid place - he'd been down here, in a cell, as many times as he could count and now it plagued him. The fear of him being thrown in a cell again would send him mad, but he knew that this time, it wasn't his turn.

Billy finally came to a stop outside a particular cell. He stared into it and sighed. He had persuaded the magistrate to let him go down alone and now he fully regretted it. Billy wished he had someone else down here with him, preferably his brother or his mother, but he was here now and that was that.

His eyes circled the cell and finally settled on the figure hunched up in the corner. He barely recognised Victoria as she was a total mess. Her face, arms and legs were matted with dirt, making her look like a chimney sweep. Her once shiny black hair was now greased and hanging like a mop and her dress was just as bad, the rich lilac faded, powdered with dirt.

"Victoria." Billy announced.

"Billy." The woman raised her head and tip-toed up to the bars that divided them. Billy noticed that Victoria had taken on a hobble, hands clutching her stomach. _What a pity_, Billy thought.

"We need to talk." He said as he came down to her height. All she did was nod in reply, grimacing as she came to sit down, clutching the bars for support.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"That's not good enough." Billy shook his head. Victoria stared up at him with a screwed up face and studied Billy, looking for signs of forgiveness. "I need to know why you did what you did. And I will not leave unless you tell me, understand?"

Victoria nodded and sighed. "I...I don't know where to start. I guess I should start from the beginning." Billy leaned forward. "Well for starters, I wasn't being completely self-centred, I tried to make sure you gained something out of this too."

"What have you done?" Billy asked.

"That Sienna Daniels girl was desperate for some dosh, so in order for that to happen, we struck up a little deal. Her brother was part of it as well and he gave me a few pounds for it to all go through. But what they didn't know is that they'd never see a single penny of yours."

"So Sienna now knows, does she?"

Victoria snorted. "Of course she doesn't. Oh, I loved outwitting her. But then she told me to get lost after she realized that I was manipulating her, but she had no clue why. And...I got her to give her block-head brother a little push, to transfer all of the money into my secret account."

Billy was stunned. He never knew that Victoria could be such a vile creature. He loved her once and he did not know what changed her. "You blackmailed her?" He questioned.

"No," Victoria shook her head. "I persuaded her."

"So, you put two innocent people in danger and you used what you knew to extort them?"

Victoria, with rage, pointed an accusing finger at Billy. "Don't you make this sound worse than it is, after all, you should know all about this kind of stuff. Billy, you should be grateful!"

"I should be grateful!" Billy gasped. "I may have done terrible things in my time, but you...you're the heir of Satan!"

"Says you." Victoria growled through clenched teeth. "I like my fellers to be winners, not losers like you became, so I took your earnings and tried to double them, trying to make you - no, us - richer than before."

"_Your_ fellers." Billy scoffed.

"Oh, Billy." Victoria sniffed, her face screwing up, again. "I just wanted everything to work out, and for us to be happy, I never meant to hurt you. Look," she babbled. "We can make this work. If you get me out of here, I can give everything of yours back. We could get married, and try again for a family - another baby. Please."

Billy groaned. "Just, don't ever try and pull a stunt like that again."

Victoria's face lit up but tears were streaming down her face. "What? So are you saying that you forgive me?"

Billy bit his lip and looked toward the ground of her cell. "I wouldn't say that." he said.

"Then what?"

"I never want you to see you again. I am setting you free but if you ever, ever try to contact me or come near me, I will have you arrested and hanged for fraud."

And with that, Billy got up and strode for the exit, the cries and pleadings from Victoria following him close behind.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: To Pay a Price

**Chapter Twenty-Five: To Pay a Price**

_Two weeks later..._

"Aw, isn't she gorgeous?" Cat cooed as she chucked the baby under the chin.

Sienna smiled at Cat with too many teeth. The baby in the crib was her daughter and unfortunately, the baby held some resemblance to a certain person. Sienna sighed and tried to take interest in her daughter.

"Yes," She nodded her head. "Isn't she just?"

The baby squawked and held its hands out to them. Sienna bent forward and picked up the child and gazed into its grey eyes which sparkled. But she did not find her daughter at all charming and frowned upon the girl's smile.

"Are you alright?" Cat asked her when she noticed Sienna's sad expression.

Sienna hesitated. "Yeah..erm...just tired, that's all."

"Here, let me take her for a while, it'll give you some time to rest." Cat was about to take hold of the baby when Sienna took her out of reach.

"No," she said. "I'll be okay, I just need to get her to sleep and then we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And just as the conversation ended, Syd strode into the room, carrying a little teddy bear. It seemed that Syd was besotted in Sienna's child like everyone was. Sienna didn't see the point in being head over heels for a baby, especially when they would turn into one of the most annoying things on Earth. Mind you, she was one of them, once.

Cat giggled at the large sight of Syd clutching the tiny teddy. "You don't need a toy when it's bigger than the baby itself." She laughed.

Syd bopped her on the head with it. "Babies need toys." He said.

"Penny doesn't need one, yet; she's barely started to clutch things let alone play."

Syd sighed. "I just think that a child without a good toy is a crime against growing up. Sienna, tell her."

Sienna grimaced. "I'm sorry Syd, but I think I'm going to have to go with Cat on this one."

"Right, fine." Syd placed the teddy in Penny's crib. "Do you know what I am going to do? I am going to buy loads of toys, especially teddies, and we are going to play tea parties, and teach Penny here to have some fun."

"Awww," Cat reached out and squeezed Syd's cheeks. "Is that what you used to do when you were younger, have tea parties with all your little teddies?"

"Shut it, you."

"Aw, so cute." Sienna played along, dropping a wink at Cat.

"I bet your teddies were all evil things and upset the neighbours." Cat turned back to Syd.

"Actually," Syd said, matter-of-factly. "They got along with the neighbours well, Mummy Bear always offering cupcakes to 'em."

Sienna cracked a smile and turned her attention back to her daughter. She cradled her close and began to coo at her like everyone else she met did. "Don't take any notice of them." She caressed Penny's head. "Those two are maniacs, yes they are, yes they are." She looked back up and saw Cat and Syd staring at her. "What?"

"It's just that a minute ago, you were frowning and refused to cheer up, and now you're all smiles." Cat marveled.

Sienna's face was beaming. "It's amazing what babies can do to you."

But then her smile retreated and her frown returned. Through the doorway, a person, a person who they all knew (and hated). The man stood still and his eyes followed to the child Sienna held. Billy Shepherd.

"We'll just go..." Cat said, pulling on Syd's arm who reluctantly followed her out.

Once they were gone, Sienna and Billy stared at each other in silence. Billy's gaze kept on travelling over to the baby and he eyed it curiously. It finally dawned on him like the sun rising that the baby was his.

"Is that...is that my daughter?" Billy pointed towards the baby.

Sienna sighed. "Yes, yes it is. If I had no heart, then I would have said that you'd have zero rights to see her, but I guess that I am generous enough."

"Wha...what's her name?"

"Penny."

"Can I hold her?"

Sienna glanced uncertainly at him and pulled the baby closer to her. "I'm not sure if I should trust you, but seeing as you are...erm...Penny's kin, then I could make an exception."

With care, Sienna passed Penny over into the arms of Billy. Once she was set, the baby made for his chest, snuggling deeper. He felt as if he could cry at the new bundle of life, just imagining that he, of all people, could make such a peaceful thing. She was a beauty as well with her large sparkling grey eyes and her clump of rich, black hair. He could tell that when she was older, she'd break many hearts.

"So what happens now?" Billy asked Sienna.

"What d'you mean?"

"How does this work? I mean, I doubt you'd want to see much of me, eh? And I _do_ have rights, I quote." He stroked the top of Penny's head and a little muffling sound came from her, telling Billy that she liked it.

"I doubt you'd want to see me either, so I thought of something."

"What's that?" Billy questioned.

"If you give me enough money I can disappear from your life forever. It works both ways and we both gain something." Sienna replied.

"What?" Billy thundered. "Give you_ more_ money, you must be mad! And what about Penny, eh? What will happen to her, will she grow up without knowing who her father is?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," Sienna said, tartly. "She will grow up without knowing her mother. It's for the best."

"I don't get it. Stop talking in riddles and just tell me, woman."

"You can take Penny for all I care. All you want for me is to be gone, isn't it? The only way you'll be able to do that is to take _your_ daughter under _your_ wing and then I can get as far away from you as possible."

Billy shot Sienna a poisonous look. He ever so carefully placed Penny into her crib and rounded on Sienna, his face red with anger. "Do I look like a nanny to you?" he hissed. "I don't know the first bloody thing about babies so how can you expect me to look after her on my own? And how dare you commit such crimes against me and try to bribe me by dumping our daughter on me!"

"You want me to be gone, don't you?" Sienna shrieked. And by that, wailing from the crib erupted. Sienna glowered at Billy. "Oh, great!" she said. "Now look what you've done. You've only gone and made her cry."

"Me?" Billy gasped. "It was you who was shouting, not me. Stop blaming everything on me."

Sienna let out an exasperated sigh. She headed over to the crib and picked up Penny who was still balling her eyes out. In the end, she managed to stop and Penny fell back asleep.

"So, _Mr Shepherd_, what's it going to be?"

"Fine, have it your way." He fumed. "But don't expect me to give you any more money. And remember, never come close again."

Billy lobbed a purse load of guineas at Sienna and she snatched them up like a flash. It was all hers now, and she'd never have to see that dirty baby ever again. She could've laughed there and then, but she knew that it would have been inappropriate.

A heads up to new beginnings and she could already feel it. It was her freedom now.

**Okay guys, so that was the last chapter of the book but don't worry because there is going to be an epilogue and maybe a Q&amp;A with the characters. Post as many questions for the characters as you want in the comments, and await the final instalment, the epilogue.**

**~~Sarah**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Billy smiled sweetly as Paul and Patricia were taking their vows. He was currently at his brother's wedding and he felt that everything was now fitting into place. His brother was happy and he had a beautiful wife, no doubt he would bed her that night.

Penny squawked as Paul said 'I do'. Everyone in the room, including Billy, chuckled. He stroked his daughters back, receiving another squawk in response. Penny was already six months and she began to grab everything in her grasp, and this included her curling her fingers around his hair.

Once the vows were said, and Paul and his new wife had swept out of the room, Billy led Penny out and his mother, too. He smoothed down Penny's little bridesmaid's dress as it was a bit crumpled, struggling as she twist and turned in his arms.

"Stop it, Penny," Billy said in warning. The girl stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Billy's mother stifled a laugh. "It looks has if you've got yer hands full, darlin'" She said.

Billy nodded. "I sure do."

And it was true, Billy had to prioritize on Penny, now. She was just a baby and he already felt a connection with her. Yet he knew that he'd come so far, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

Sienna was disgusted. Her brother and Victoria had their tongues down each other's throats again. It had been ten minutes, and they still hadn't noticed her presence, even though she was told to meet them down there.

Every inch of the place was covered by shadows, and Sienna was among them, the hood of her cloak pulled far down over her face. This was the alleyway of whores and beggars, but tonight they were in hiding. They all knew too well to mess with the likes of her, George and Victoria; they could cut them down like a fish on a line and no one would know.

Sienna was getting annoyed now. How could George and Victoria still not notice that she was there? So to make things move on quicker, Sienna decided to announce her presence.

"When you're quite finished, I'd like to get this meeting started."

George and Victoria froze midway through their kiss and turned themselves towards Sienna. Victoria began to smooth down her hair and her brother fussed around with his cloak and pulled the hood back up, again.

"How long have you been there?" George asked with a little unease in his voice.

"Long enough."

Sienna glanced at Victoria. Despite having cleaned herself up a little bit, Victoria's dress was still stained, but her cloak managed to shield most of it from show. Victoria caught Sienna staring and gave her a glare.

"I see Nathalia isn't here, then?" She sneered.

"No," Sienna shook her head. "She won't be coming."

Victoria's laugh was ill-timed. "No wonder, probably being bedded by some man, the slut."

Sienna's eyes widened. She looked at George who stood, staring adoringly at Victoria. Sienna was surprised that her brother seemed unaffected by the fact that their sister had been called a slut. George was a fool falling for Victoria yet he did not know it.

"So what exactly am I here for?" Sienna asked.

"Ah," Victoria's smirk was wide. "You seriously thought that this was the end of taking revenge, didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll tell you something, we're not exactly done yet."

Sienna frowned and looked towards George, who was grinning down at them. "Come on, sis," he said. "You don't want to get revenge for the rape? You hate children don't you?"

It was true, she did dislike children, but she was not sure about the plot Victoria and George would create. Sometimes she felt that they pulled strings and controlled her like a puppet, making her do things she did not want to do. And that's what it what it was like now.

"So come on, Sienna," Victoria placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's it going to be?"

Revenge.

**Okay, guys, so that was it for Billy's Girl and I hope you enjoyed it. I have now decided that I will do the Q&amp;A for the characters of this book, so in the comments place as many questions as you want. Also, the title of the sequel to Billy's Girl is Regrets, in which we see more of Cat and Syd as main characters. I hope you liked this story and enjoy the next one. **

**~~Sarah**


End file.
